memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IndioB
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- sulfur 01:57, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Broken external links I'd like to direct your attention to the template. It's our preferred way of showing that a link to an external site is broken. It also allows a reader to look on the web archive site for information pertaining to it. -- sulfur 18:27, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Indio 18:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion.--31dot 02:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Saying the image is from the Spanish MA is not sufficient- we need to know where it came from originally and whether or not we have permission to use it.--31dot 03:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :All right, Delete the file please. I will try to get in touch with Melinda M. Snodgrass way Facebook to obtain his permission. Sorry. :Well, there me does not appear the option to put the license at upload the file. (Indio Un Saludo desde El Mediterraneo 03:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC)). You must do it yourself; it is not automatic. It is one of the licenses at template:licensing (in the shortcuts section) depending on where it comes from. If you need assistance with it, post on the talk page of any image you upload.--31dot 10:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I won't delete it right away, in case you can get the proper information.--31dot 10:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Thanks, I am already in contact with Melinda to ask him for a better photo and his authorization to use it. (Indio Un Saludo desde El Mediterraneo 22:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC)). Well, finally I have received Melinda's authorization to publish a photo and also now it is as friend in facebook. I am very happy. XDDD I see that they have already upload a photo, So it does not matter already. Thanks for all (Indio Un Saludo desde El Mediterraneo 23:20, June 14, 2011 (UTC)).